In quadrilateral $ABCD,\ BC=8,\ CD=12,\ AD=10,$ and $m\angle A= m\angle B = 60^\circ.$ Given that $AB = p + \sqrt{q},$ where $p$ and $q$ are positive integers, find $p+q.$

[asy]draw((0,0)--(20.87,0)--(15.87,8.66)--(5,8.66)--cycle); draw((5,8.66)--(5,0)); draw((15.87,8.66)--(15.87,0)); draw((5,8.66)--(16.87,6.928)); label("$A$",(0,0),SW); label("$B$",(20.87,0),SE); label("$E$",(15.87,8.66),NE); label("$D$",(5,8.66),NW); label("$P$",(5,0),S); label("$Q$",(15.87,0),S); label("$C$",(16.87,7),E); label("$12$",(10.935,7.794),S); label("$10$",(2.5,4.5),W); label("$10$",(18.37,4.5),E); [/asy]
Draw line segment $DE$ such that line $DE$ is concurrent with line $BC$. Then, $ABED$ is an isosceles trapezoid so $AD=BE=10$, and $BC=8$ and $EC=2$. We are given that $DC=12$. Since $\angle CED = 120^{\circ}$, using Law of Cosines on $\bigtriangleup CED$ gives\[12^2=DE^2+4-2(2)(DE)(\cos 120^{\circ})\]which gives\[144-4=DE^2+2DE\]. Adding $1$ to both sides gives $141=(DE+1)^2$, so $DE=\sqrt{141}-1$. $\bigtriangleup DAP$ and $\bigtriangleup EBQ$ are both $30-60-90$, so $AP=5$ and $BQ=5$. $PQ=DE$, and therefore $AB=AP+PQ+BQ=5+\sqrt{141}-1+5=9+\sqrt{141} \rightarrow (p,q)=(9,141) \rightarrow \boxed{150}$.